17 Again
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Jerome Clark a man who had the life. He had everything he ever wanted. He didn't believe in love. When he gets sent back into the past to fix his mistakes will he see that it really does exist? Or will his hatred for the past just become deeper? This is Jerome's 17 again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So I watch 17 again the other day and wanted to do an anubis version of it with Jerome being the main character. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Many people would say Jerome Clark had the life. He was rich. Lived in a nice condo. With many suits and ties always looking like a million dollars. He has the best and newest cars. Nice hair and skin. He knew everybody that was anybody. He was an First class. He went to all the fancy parties. Went on the best vacations. Women loved him. If saw Jerome you would think he had the life.

Even though Jerome wouldn't admit it, he felt miserable. He wasn't close to his family anymore after the incident. He no longer had a best friend and the girl he once loved is no longer there.

Jerome got out of the elevator and headed for his car. He drove off from the building he spent at least 10 hours a day in. Always kept himself with work. He stayed over time tonight finishing a new project that he was going to show the staff next week. If the people like it his company could make at least a million dollars in the next 4 months. His home was about half an hour away, but tonight it took longer with all the traffic.

The rain started to pour. It got heavier and heavier every minute. The streets got busy we and busier.

" where could all these people be going at this time" Jerome asked no one really. He sat back in his seat. Waiting for traffic to speed up so he could get his car moving. He turned on the radio to reveal a catching tune. A song from pop culture.

" garbage" Jerome thought to himself. He changed the station to the news.

" Don't go on Broadway there is a traffic jam. Repost say it's not moving at all. Apparently there is a crazy girl screaming about how she can't move from the circle she drew on the ground. She claims she needs to wait for Jerome Clark to enter the circle in order for her to achieve her job. Her destiny she claims craziness. Why would Jerome Clark be there?" The guy in the news rambled on and on.

Jerome stopped listening after he heard his name.

" why would she need me?" He thought

He stepped out of his car causing some driver to honk and yell "get back in your car and drive" but he didn't listen. He didn't know why but he wanted to see this girl.

He got to his destination. Cops were trying to get her to move but she wouldn't.

She had long wavy red hair with blonde highlights. She wore a black dress that made her look pale as a ghost. Her bright blue/green eyes met Jerome's instantly brightened up and she called him over.

People stares at him. Surprised that Jerome Clark was there. He was popular on the London streets. Almost everyone knew who he was.

Jerome hesitated before taking a step.

" come on faster Jerome. Time is running out" the crazy women called

" what are you talking about? Who are you? And why do you want me here?" He asked stopping

" I'll explain once you get here" She said

Jerome walked over to her but didn't enter the circul.

" Are you happy?" She asked

Jerome raised an eyebrow.

" you caused all this just to ask me that?" He asked with annoyed

" answer the question" she said

" yeah" he simply said

" no,no you're " she says

He laughed.

" how are you supposed to know how I feel?" He asked

" when you step in this circle and the clock hits midnight you will ten 17 again" she says

" you really expect me to believe that?" Jerome said in disbelief she nods her head yes

Jerome chuckled and turned to walk away.

" do you really want to live this life, Jerome?!" She asked

Jerome stopped in his tracks. He didn't say anything or moved, he just stopped.

"This is your only chance Jerome. You one and only opportunity to change what you did at 17... To fix it and make everything better" she said

Her words echoed through his head.

This is your only chance Jerome. You one and only opportunity to change what you did at 17... To fix it and make everything better

He thought about it. He turned and walked over her but this time without realization he entered the circle.

" who are you ?" He asked

" You can think of me as your Guardian angel there's no name exactly for people like me, where magic" she says

A confused expression was set of Jerome's face.

" you can't honestly think I'm going to believe this" he says

About to turn but she grabbed his wrist. Made him face her.

" it's almost midnight, Jerome this is your only chance" she said

" I don't-" Jerome started but got cut off by the bells that singled midnight.

He looked at the big clock. Then back at her.

" see nothing happened, I was right this is all nonsense" he said

" Really Jerome, have you looked around" she said

Jerome looked around. He was I the middle of the street anymore. The pouring rain was gone. There was no people around. No cars honking. The policemen were not on the side.

He was in a place he had never been to in a long time. In a place he thought he never see again.

His bedroom.

" how?" He asked in disbelief that he was sitting in his room he had at 17.

" magic" she simply said

" the clock starts now, April 17. Your birthday. In 1 year from now you will go back. Hopefully you will go back with some knowledge. This is your chance to fix what happened, you could ether go back to your old lifestyle and do this year as you did it the first or you could" she stopped

" or I could what?" Jerome asked

" I got to go but Jerome be careful" she says

" go where? Who are you ?" He asked

But it was too late. She was gone.

" where did she go?" Jerome asked.

His bedroom door slammed open.

" Who are you talking to?" His sister asked

" Poppy? What are you doing here?"

" umm I live here, Gerbil are okay?"

" but I thought you were travelling Asia with Liam" Jerome said with confusion

" why would I be travelling Asia and whose Liam?" She asked

" your- Nevermind" Jerome said

" okay" Poppy said in confusion, she wondered what her brother was talking about.

"How did she do it?" Jerome asked himself

" how did who do it?" Poppy asked

" okay you two lights off it's midnight you have school on the morning" a voice said.

A voice Jerome never thought he hear ever again. His dad's.

" Dad" Jerome whispered

" Jerome" his dad loudly whispered

Jerome couldn't help himself he ran over to his dad and hugged him.

" Are you okay, son?" His dad asked

" I'd thought I never see you again " Jerome breathed

" why would you think that ?" His dad asked wondering what is son was talking about

" he's been acting weird since midnight" Poppy says

" midnight, it's your birthday. Happy birthday son"

" thanks dad"

" now go to sleep to I have a big day ahead of you"

" yeah" Jerome said. He left the room.

" how?" Jerome asked mostly to himself

" weird" Poppy said leaving his room. Jerome closed his bedroom door.

" it's probably just a dream, none of this is real" Jerome said before going to sleep.

* * *

**SO was that confusing? Did you like it? I will be updating every Monday. Please review your thoughts and opinions. Tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been a really long time since I first uploaded this. I keep forgetting to post this chapter. Sorry. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Jerome woke to the annoying sound of his alarm Clock.

"uhh shut up" he said as if it could hear him.

"Jerome shut that thing off!" He heard his sister yell.

It caught his attention. Why is he in his old bedroom? He wondered.

He got up lazily and dragged himself to the bathroom he shared with his sister.

He washed his faced and looked in the mirror.

"Ahhh" he screamed at his reflection

The door busted open to reveal his dad.

"Are you okay!" He asked

"my face" Jerome said

"really your face, you sound like your sister" John said

"no my face, I look 17!" Jerome yelled looking in the mirror

"That's because you are 17" John says

"No I'm not!" Jerome shouted

"Yes you are!" John yelled

"She didn't"

"Who did it? Jerome what are you talking about?" His dad questioned the boy

"That girl" said Jerome

"What girl?" John asked

"The girl, she had red hair and she was wearing a black dress" Jerome said.

At this point John thought he was going nuts. Jerome also thought he was going nuts.

"Jerome are okay...I think you should stay home today" his dad said sitting him down on the couch

"Dad there's nothing wrong with me" Jerome defending himself

"just lay down" his dad said leaving the room.

"I'm not crazy" Jerome called. John just ignored him and carried on with what he was doing.

Poppy walked inside the living room with her school bag hanging off her shoulders.

"Dad, I'm leaving" She yelled

"Okay bye, stay safe" John told her daughter hugging her goodbye.

"See ya Gerbil" Poppy said leaving the room. Jerome just rolled his eyes.

The only thing on his mind was what he was going to do now. His thoughts kept drifting off to his job. What going to happen with work? He wondered to himself. John noticed.

"I'm going to the food market, you want to tag along. We could go for brunch after?" He asked his son.

Jerome snapped out of his thoughts and back to what was now was known as reality. He agreed and went into the car with his dad and began to drive to the super market. Jerome watched the trees pass by. John tried to make small talk but Jerome answered with short sentences and words making it hard for him to respond.

"So how are you and Mara doing?" John tried to bring up another conversation.

Jerome just almost forgot about her. He was 17 again. Last time this happened they broke up. Jerome couldn't decide what happened now. Should he let what happened last time repeat this time or should he change it? How will that affect his future? He wondered all these things making his brain starting the ach.

They parked in the parking lot and went inside. Jerome thought about what would happen tonight. Last time he got wasted real badly. He had all his buddies there. Alfie, Mick, Fabian and Eddie. There girls were also there.

"Hey Jerome, can you go get some eggs" Jerome's father asked.

"Yeah sure" Jerome said walking off to the dairy products aisle. He grabbed the eggs closing the door he noticed something. Someone he thought he would not see in a long long while.

"Willow" He said in shock dropping the eggs. He ran over to her not caring about the eggs.

"Willow!" He yelled grabbing her attention.

"Oh Jerome Clark. Hello. How do you enjoy being 17 again?" She asked him with a bright smile on her face.

"Give me back my life" He asked her.

"Oh but I can't. You chose to be back here" She said

"You don't understand. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to" He said with a dead serious tone and expression

"Don't you miss all of them Jerome. Poppy, Alfie, Mara….. your dad" Willow asked him.

Jerome thought for a second, but then shoved the thought off his shoulder.

"I love them all, I really do but you can't mess with time and space. I need my life back. If I'm not there I can maybe lose my job. Willow!" Jerome explained it all to her.

"See Jerome that's your problem" Willow started "all you ever care about is your job. You're so self centered! Thousands of people would kill for this" Willow stated.

"Hey Jerome, what's taking you so long?" Jerome's dad asked walking up to him.

"She" Jerome started but stopped himself from continuing on realizing she was no longer standing in front of him.

"She was right here" Jerome said trying to get himself to believe it too.

"Who Jerome?"

"Willow. The girl who brought me back here" Jerome said. John gave him a look basically saying 'I think you're crazy'.

"She was right here I swear" Jerome defended himself.

"I'm really starting to worry about you Jerome" John told his son.

"Yeah well I'm starting to worry about me too."

* * *

**So if you have any questions please PM me or review it. Please review your thoughts on this story. Any suggestions? I will post again as soon as possible I swear. Next chapter has Alfie and Mara and Joy and those people. Until next time...**


End file.
